A variety of mobile and other devices utilize a significant amount of energy in order to operate. For example, mobile devices may perform energy intensive operations, such as high bandwidth wireless communications. Furthermore, adaptive architectural techniques, such as gating and reconfigurable devices incorporated into devices may also significantly consume energy.
Customer satisfaction with respect to mobile devices largely depends on the quality of service (“QoS”) associated with the wireless communications. Customers often demand a certain level of QoS. Some service providers may even guarantee a level of QoS to certain customers. Thus, decreasing the amount of energy utilized by mobile multimedia devices at the expense of QoS may be undesirable. However, conventional energy consumption techniques typically do not account for QoS and may unknowingly and negatively reduce QoS.
The present disclosure addresses these and other considerations.